Toys R Us
by CastleInTheSkyx2
Summary: AU. Draco, Harry, and Ron are all friends after the defeat of Voldemort. Lounging in Harry and Ron's apartment, Ron's get expectantly bored. Watch out Toys R Us, you've got some childhood deprived kids comin' your way! CRACKISH FIC!


" I'm _boooored_!" whined Ron, obnoxiously from across the apartment room. Harry looked up from his book, with an annoyed look across his face.

"Well if you're so _bored _then go find something to do!" replied Harry crossly. Ron huffed indignantly.

"Go call Draco!" Ron exclaimed happily. Harry quirked his eyebrow.

"Why the bloody hell would I do that?"

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Aren't we friends now? You defeated You-Know-"

"Oh for Merlin's sake Ron, call him _Voldemort_! It's not like he's going to pop up out of no where!"

"How would you know! He could jump out from behind the couch in a pink tutu dancing the Macerana for all we know!" Harry ruffled his hair in annoyance and stood up.

"If I call Draco, will you shut up about it?" Ron jumped in his seat with a wide grin and nodded his head. Harry shook his head, exasperated and headed towards the home phone. 'I'm so glad I made everyone get phones.' Harry thought to himself as he dialed Draco's number. A few rings later and Draco answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me Harry, Ron's bored. Want to hang out?" Harry asked bluntly not wasting time with pleasantries. A huff could be heard on the other line.

"No of _course _I couldn't be possibly busy," muttered Draco sarcastically, but then said louder," Sorry, but I need to get a present for these children in an orphanage."

Harry huffed," Your sarcasm isn't appreciated, thank you very much." Harry switched the phone to his other ear and went back into the living room where Ron was still sitting utterly bored.

"You're getting presents for an orphanage? That's new. You need any help? Where do you need to go?" Harry asked excitedly. Draco mumbled something.

"Sorry what was that?"

"I HAVE TO GO TO TOYS R US!" Draco yelled, embarrassed. Harry quickly pulled the phone away from his ear and winced, but then a second later he blinked in realization and burst out laughing. Ron looked at him as if he lost his mind. Harry ignored him.

"You're going to a _muggle _store? What kind of orphanage are you shopping for?"

"Well obviously a muggle one," Draco muttered. Harry chuckled.

" Well aren't you sweet," Harry said in a baby voice.

"Shut up Potter! Well are you and Ron going to help me or not?"

"Yes, yes don't worry. We'll be there in a few minutes." After Harry and Draco said their goodbyes, Harry informed Ron on their plans, and they finally headed to Toys R Us.

And indeed a few minutes later they arrived. As they headed in, Ron's eyes widened at the tons of toys on display.

"I think I'm in heaven," Ron whispered. Harry chuckled and led his friend towards the bouncy balls where he saw Draco's shiny platinum blonde head.

"Why haven't we been here before?" Ron asked scandalized.

"Well we've kinda had the fear of dying by Voldemort over our heads."

"Oh… right," Ron said sheepishly.

"Hey Draco!" Harry yelled as he approached the blonde. Draco turned around holding a green bouncy ball. Harry laughed at the image in front of him and asked," So you chose bouncy balls?" Draco shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the display.

"What do you do with those?" Ron asked curiously poking the balls. (LOL  
–cough- sorry… dirty mind xD). Harry's eyebrow rose in disbelief, but then he realized his friend was indeed pureblood and mostly likely didn't know what they were used for. Harry sighed and picked a red ball and gingerly sat down and started bouncing. Draco stared at his friend in shock.

"You're actually going to use that _here_?" Draco shrieked. Harry looked over at him and shrugged," Why not?" Ron just stood there with his mouth open, but then grinned in excitement and grabbed an obnoxiously bright orange one and excitedly bounced on it, going in circles around his two friends. Harry grinned at his friend and burst out in laughter when Ron took Draco's green bouncy ball and threw it directly at his face. Draco's eyes narrowed in anger, but Ron quickly bounced away out of his reach.

"Come on you stiff, join us!" Ron called out dragging Harry away. Draco's face contorted in disgust, but quickly grabbed his green bouncy ball back, not wanting to be called a stiff and quickly bounced after the Ex-Gryffindors.

"We're 17! We shouldn't be doing this!" Draco yelled after his friends.

"Oh come on! Lighten up and have some fun!" Harry yelled back. Draco frowned, but after a while he finally started smiling and laughing, bouncing around the humongous store with his friends. Sadly their fun had to end when the security guards finally caught them in the bicycle section trying to ride the tiny bikes, and kicked them out.

"Well, that was fun!" Ron said out of breath from the running around they did. Harry and Draco, also out of breath, laughed at his statement, but agreed. Draco suddenly stood up straight in horror.

"Damn it! I didn't get the toys!" Harry and Ron looked at each other and burst into gut-renching laughter.

THE END! :D


End file.
